


Leyenda de los dos amantes

by Jaguaryu



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance, if that exists
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Joshamee Gibbs es de los pocos que sabe, que Jack Sparrow y Héctor Barbossa están destinados a romperse el corazón hasta la consumación de los tiempos.





	Leyenda de los dos amantes

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientado después de "Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo".

Es una verdad mundialmente conocida, que al capitán Jack Sparrow le fascina beber. Claro, le fascina sin descanso su preciosa Perla Negra, el mar y el peligro, pero el ron siempre pelea con dignidad por mantenerse en los primeros lugares en la vida del infame pirata.

Por lo general, Gibbs no tiene que preocuparse por el estado de sobriedad de su capitán. En ocasiones, tiene la impresión de que la borrachera contribuye a activar y prolongar la salvaje imaginación de Jack, que es su principal herramienta para mantenerse a salvo.

Así que, sin importar las circunstancias o los males que hayan atravesado, Gibbs siempre puede confiar en que Jack sabrá encontrar un bar con buen licor, lleno de mujeres hermosas y de hombres en busca de peleas sin sentido, que saben hacer entretenida la noche y que permiten olvidar las penurias.

En honor a la verdad, la bebida es un vicio que Gibbs disfruta más de lo que un hombre de su edad debería. No es que Gibbs se engañe acerca de que encontrará la muerte más rápido por el simple hecho de estar al lado de su capitán, que por las condiciones de su hígado, pero la última batalla que libraron ante la fuerza naval de Cutler Beckett, ha dejado al marinero reflexionando acerca de las verdades incómodas, en los momentos más inesperados.

En este momento, por ejemplo, Joshamee Gibbs está soñoliento y ligeramente borracho, en una extraña pero placentera sensación a las tres de la mañana. La noche (¿o madrugada?) es tan oscura y el licor ha sido tan benevolente con su mente cansada, que tiene la sensación de que por fin, tal vez, podrá dormir en silencio.

Como puede, trastabilla, desde un cuarto desocupado del hotelucho más barato del puerto, hasta el barco que Jack ha encontrado para continuar en la búsqueda de su amada Perla.

Una sonrisa agotada y de medio lado se dibuja en su rostro cuando observa que su capitán está sobre cubierta, cerca del timón.

Los eventos de la noche anterior han sido demasiado familiares y –casi– reconfortantes como para simplemente olvidarlos, y es por eso que casi se rompe la frente contra la borda, intentando llegar hasta Jack y asegurarse de su bienestar.

Haberse encontrado con Héctor Barbossa, después de todos esos meses de haber sido traicionado por segunda vez, no puede haber sido fácil para Sparrow. Y Barbossa ha tenido suerte de que Jack se encontrara en el suficiente buen humor, como para no desenvainar la espada justo al reconocerle en el bar.

Joshamee Gibbs es de los pocos que sabe, que Jack Sparrow y Héctor Barbossa están destinados a romperse el corazón hasta la consumación de los tiempos.

No necesita hacer memoria de todos los acontecimientos que los han alejado y atraído, a lo largo de todos estos años.

No necesita recordar como Barbossa, cuando zarparon hacia el fin del mundo, jamás habló de la muerte del otro, sino de su rescate; como si hubiera creído (piensa Gibbs), que si reconocía la muerte de Jack, también reconocería que todas las cosas increíbles, y brillantes, y hermosas, habían sido enterradas con él.

No. Gibbs no tiene dificultades para recordar eso.

En realidad, solo le basta recordar la mirada de Jack al distinguir a Héctor entre la multitud de marineros que llegaron a aquel oportuno bar la noche anterior, para saber que había un universo indefinible entre esos dos.

Luego de que Héctor se acercara a Jack, y después de asegurarse que ninguno de los dos intentaría matar al otro en los próximos minutos, Gibbs masculló una excusa decente para separarse de ellos y darles privacidad en una mesa del rincón.

Bueno, toda la privacidad que podía darles al observarlos desde la barra del bar.

 _“¿Por qué?_ ”, se preguntó Gibbs, al terminarse el quinto vaso de ron, _“¿por qué siguen regresando hacia la persona que les destroza el corazón? Es como si caminaran voluntariamente hacia un huracán, con el perfecto conocimiento de que no saldrán con vida. ¿Por qué…? Quizás es porque se sienten en casa en el ojo de la tormenta_.”

Desde su posición, Gibbs alcanza a escuchar la discusión acalorada acerca de cuál de los dos es el auténtico capitán del Perla Negra. Lo que Gibbs comprende del argumento interminable, es que ninguno de los dos se explica por qué cada uno ama más al dichoso barco que al otro, y le da risa que ambos sean incapaces de admitir que es el orgullo el que no deja respirar a los sentimientos que han vivido siempre entre ellos.

“ _Par de viejos tercos._ ”

A pesar del dolor que se causaban, le dio cierto regocijo verlos actuar como siempre. Le dieron la impresión de que por esa noche, podían poner las diferencias a un lado.

Gracias a su sagaz entendimiento, en algún punto de la noche, Gibbs se dio tregua consigo mismo y fue a buscar a una señorita que le hiciera compañía, deseando lo mejor para el par de capitanes.

 

Por eso, al filo de la madrugada, se sorprende de ver a Jack de vuelta en el barco. A solas.

—¿Todo bien, Jack? —pregunta, arrastrando las palabras como puede, esperando que se note que su interés es genuino.

—Todo _siempre_ está bien, mi querido Gibbs… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo~? —sonríe Jack en respuesta, como si nada.

—¿Está todo bien con el capitán Barbossa, señor? —reformula el viejo marinero, observando el cambio instantáneo en el rostro de Sparrow.

Es entonces cuando Gibbs mira realmente a Jack y su expresión nostálgica, casi triste, casi vencida. Jack no responde aun cuando el marinero lo mira a los ojos. Da igual, porque no hay necesidad de pretender con un buen amigo.

El capitán no hace ningún ruido cuando busca una botella de ron que alguien ha dejado olvidada en cubierta y sonríe otra vez, un poco roto y un poco cansado, cuando le cuenta acerca de Héctor Barbosa.

Por supuesto que Jack se queja por enésima vez de haber tenido el Perla tan cerca y haberlo dejado escapar —por culpa del cariño que lo ciega, eso no lo dice pero Gibbs lo entiende.

Pero a pesar de cada improperio, el trovador que existe en Gibbs oye el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Sparrow. Escucha el secreto que vive en su corazón, que piensa en Héctor por lo que hay de persistente en cada día. Por lo que fue en el desorden de la muerte en aquella isla maldita, por el recuerdo de la breve felicidad, por poco olvidada, de su juventud y que fuera alimento de tantos años sin nombre.

Gibbs presta atención, con esa melancolía que no le pertenece en realidad, mientras Jack despotrica sobre Barbossa, sobre lo bueno y lo malo, sobre todo lo que se le viene a la mente, sobre todo lo que Héctor representa para él y sobre cómo guarda ese sentimiento a su lado, como la sombra de una ilusoria esperanza.

El viejo marinero deja que Jack se descargue todo lo que necesite y se alegra de verlo rendirse ante el sueño más profundo. Con cuidado, le quita la botella de la mano y mira las estrellas que palidecen ante el primer despunte de la aurora. Le parece ridículo que todos tachen de demoníaco y siniestro a Jack, cuando es, probablemente, una de las personas más humanas que conoce.

Es una tragedia, piensa Gibbs, que Héctor no le pueda hacer ver a Jack que lo ama más que al Perla. Porque Gibbs no ha sobrevivido tantos años sin aprender a leer el corazón de los hombres. No, señor.

Si Barbossa siempre arrebata el Perla de las manos de Jack, es porque sus celos son su mayor debilidad e irónicamente, son más fuertes que él. Seguro que a Héctor le fascina el océano también, pero prefiere el perfume de aventura y persecución que carga Sparrow consigo al buscarlo con desenfreno por los siete mares. Héctor mira a Jack con fuego en los ojos y con hielo en las venas. Lo ama, como ama las estrellas, porque brilla con la fuerza de un millón de soles. Y su mundo es oscuro sin Jack.

Y en ese cuento de nunca acabar, uno de ellos vuela por el mar mientras el otro navega por el cielo, nunca alejándose demasiado.

Es una tragedia, de verdad.

Pero bueno, se convence Gibbs, son esos amores tan trágicos, los que se hacen _leyenda_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Procuraré mejorar ;) No muerdo.
> 
> Ha sido un placer~


End file.
